Here Comes the Bride!
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: Bridezillas, shot-gun wedding and hero wedding crashers! By the end of the day someone will be married, but will it be the bride, or will some unlucky person find themselves in yet another unlucky predicament?


(A/N) So, this idea came to me when I was on a bus driving by a church, which I then combined said idea to one of my other ideas and then it got influenced a bit by that cramp twin's episode where Wendy is trying to get wane to marry her- you'll see where that came as an influence in the second chapter.

So, tell me what you think, and if you like it. Now, on to the story! By the way this is a Flinx!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show. Nor do I own the cramp Twins episode that inspired this.

* * *

Jinx and Cheshire both looked at each other with a sympathetic look then turned to knock on the door to Killer Moths mansion.

"So, how'd she get you to come?" Jinx asked Cheshire as she leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed.

"She said it was a matter of life and death, I was morbidly intrigued" Cheshire explained, mimicking Jinx's stance and leaning against the other side of the doorframe. "What about you?"

"She had Killer Moth kidnap my team, and said that if I didn't come then she was going to have him feed them to his pets" Jinx shrugged casually.

"And your unbearable love for your team motivated you into coming here?" Cheshire asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Jinx thought about it for a few seconds. "Good point, see ya!"

Jinx turned to make her escape but the assassin grasped onto her wrist. "Not so fast! You are not leaving me behind to deal with her alone."

Jinx smirked and was about to reply when the front door opened to reveal Killer Moth. "Ah, hello girls. Kittens waiting upstairs in her room, come in, come in."

Killer Moth herded the two girls into the mansion and directed them to Kittens room, he knocked on his daughters room door, "Honey, your guests are here!" Killer Moth turned to the two girls, "She'll be with you in a minute." And with that he left, heading back done to his lair in the basement.

A few seconds later the bedroom door flew open, "You guys came! I'm so happy!" Kitten exclaimed, leaping forward to force a hug on the other two girls. Both Jinx and Cheshire cringed; first off because of the uncomfortably awkward hug and secondly because of that annoying whiny, bratty way in which Kitten spoke, it always gritted on both- in fact-everyone's nerves who heard it.

Kitten pulled the two reluctant girls into her room, closing the door behind her.

Jinx let out a sigh and plopped down on the queen sized bed, complete with pink quilt covers, pink cushions, a pink veiled canopy and teddy bears galore.

"Not really like we had much of a choice. So, what was so important that you had to…" Jinx began but Cheshire cut her off.

"Why is Robin gaged and tied upside down from your ceiling?" the assassin asked, starring at said hero hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room.

Jinx turned her head to see what her friend was talking about and nearly fell off the bed at the sight. Robin began squirming like a worm on a hook, his words muffled by the gag stuffed into his mouth.

"How the hell did _you_ even capture Robin?" Jinx asked in disbelief. Even she had problems dealing with Robin, and no wonder, the boy was the founder and leader of the Teen Titans! Trained by the dark knight, Batman himself! How the hell did Kitten of all villains manage to catch him?

"Oh, I didn't capture him, daddy did" Kitten shrugged. "Isn't that right, Roby-poo?"

Jinx felt like she was going to be sick as she watched Kittens overbearing displays of _affections_. Kitten wrapped her arms around the captured hero and planted an over the top theatrical kiss on his cheek, much to the heroes repulse.

"Umm, Kitten, what exactly happened to your old boyfriend" Jinx clicked her fingers as she tried to recall Kittens previous boyfriend.

"Fang, was it?" Cheshire offered helpfully.

Jinx clicked her fingers, "That's it, Fang! So, what happened to him?"

Kitten snorted. "Oh please, I'm so over him. Guy couldn't take a hint."

"Okay, your love life aside what is it you wanted us for?" Jinx asked, pulling her feet up onto the bed and crossing them. She lifted up one of Kittens pillows and began plucking the duck feathers that were sticking out of the overstuffed pillow.

Cheshire walked over to the captured hero and leaned over him, studying him intently and effectively unnerving him at the same time. Even Robin had to admit having a grinning mask starring at you wasn't really the best way to make someone feel at ease; especially when the person wearing the mask was a highly skilled assassin and he was tied up and defenseless.

"Well you see girls that's why I called you" Kitten began to explain. She walked over to her pink vanity mirror, picked up a brush and began combing her hair. "I need you guys to be my bride maids! I've already gotten Angel to agree to it as well so I just need you two and one of you has to be my maid of honor" Kitten smiled.

Jinx's head snapped up and Cheshire spun around, both starring at their companion through wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but did you just say bridesmaids?" Jinx asked, looking at Kitten like she was mad.

"That's what I said, bridesmaids" Kitten replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why do you need bridesmaids?" Cheshire asked carefully, her head turning slightly as she looked at Robin then to Kitten. She was pretty sure she knew were this was heading but she wasn't sure she'd like it.

"Because me and my precious Roby Poo…" Kitten ran over to Robin and hugged him tightly, resulting in a muffled cry of protest from the hero, "Are getting married!"

Cheshire and Jinx looked at each other for a horrified second then turned to Kitten.

"WHAT!" The assassin and sorceress shouted in union.

At Kittens declaration the hero began squirming, his frantic protests muffled by the gag. Quite clearly Robin was just as horrified by the Kittens plans as the other two villainess were, if not more so disturbed as he was the intended victim, or groom rather.

Jinx got up to her feet and approached Kitten, trying to fully grasp Kittens ludicrous idea. "Kitten… Listen, Cheshire and I are your friends…"

"Albeit we're only here because you're holding Jinx's band of bozos hostage and I am only here out of curiosity" Cheshire piped in, earning her a glare from Jinx which caused her to smirk behind her mask and fall into silence.

"And as your friends I think we both agree that this is a really and I mean really bad, stupid, preposterous, worse idea you have ever concocted in your whole entire life" Jinx said seriously, placing a hand on Kittens shoulder.

"And why is that?" Kitten said, crossing her arms and glaring at Jinx. "You know, if you don't want to be my bride maids you could just say instead of…"

"It's a stupid idea because one…" Jinx began, pointing a finger at Robin to emphasis her point. "His girlfriend Starfire will kill you for even thinking of marrying her boyfriend. Let me help you remember a certain prom fiasco."

Kitten let out an indignant huff and blew a strand of her out of her face. "Oh please, I can deal with her."

"Two, do you really think Robins is going to willingly marry you?"

"He will if is his precious city's about to be destroyed by daddy's moths" Kitten countered with a sly grin.

"And what about the other titans? Do you think they'll just let you marry Robin?" Jinx snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Cheshire let out a yawn and sat down on the vanity table, picking up and examining the perfume bottle lined up by the mirror, smelling them with distain.

"That's why it's all going to be kept hush hush, only villains are getting invited and the ceremony's going to be carried out in a secret location" Kitten said smugly.

"Kitten, you can't marry him!" Jinx shrieked, losing patience with the girl.

"And why not?"

Jinx felt like pulling out her hair in sheer frustration. Could Kitten really not see what was wrong with this situation? Or was she just pretending to be completely blonde-even though she was technically blonde. "Because he's a hero and you're the daughter of an infamous villain!"

Kitten's demeanor changed then. Instead of standing like someone who was getting scolded she gained an area of smug confidence, the shift in her stance put Jinx on nerve, Cheshire never noticed as she was too busy trying to work out the combination to Kittens diary combination.

"Hmmm, funny you should mention him being a hero" Kitten smiled coyly.

The words caught Cheshire's attention and like Jinx she starred at the blonde through narrowing eyes. Kitten had said it in a way that made you think she knew something she ought not to know, like she had an ace up her sleeve which she had been holding for this precise moment.

"What's so funny about it?" Jinx asked cautiously.

"It's funny because last time I checked Speedy and Kid Flash are heroes too" she said smugly, folding her arms.

Cheshire and Jinx stilled. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and a muffled what sounded like '_What do you mean? What about Kid Flash and Speedy?_' escaped his lips.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Kitten" Jinx snapped a little too defensively. "Care to elaborate?"

"I think I'd like to know what you mean as well, Kitten" Cheshire added, rising to her feet and standing beside the pink haired sorceress.

"Oh please Chesh, everyone knows about how you and Speedy are constantly flirting with one another" Kitten rolled her eyes, leaning against Robin.

"I do not!" Cheshire hissed, clenching her hands into fists.

Robin began protesting against the idea as well, squirming wildly and causing Kitten to momentarily lose her balance and topple over. The blonde fell over with a shriek of surprise but quickly leaped to her feet, and tried to regain her composure.

"Sure" Kitten drawled out sarcastically. "And as for you Lucky, one word. Roses."

Well whatever Jinx had been about to say to Kitten promptly vanished upon hearing that word. How on Earth did Kitten know about Kid Flash and his blasted roses? The Hive five knew about it sure, they had been there the first time she had received one but she didn't think anyone else knew about it. Unless the Hive five were being blabber mouths again, not knowing how and when to keep things to themselves. If that was the case it was one more reason to the long list of why she should just leave them to become moth food, it would save Killer Moth going out to buy them dinner.

'_Roses! What roses_?' Robins muffled cry rang out.

Jinx cringed. Having Kitten knowing about the roses was one thing but having Robin know was probably not a very good thing for her or Kid Flash. Not that she cared what kind of trouble the speedster got into, he only had himself to blame. But still…

"Should we really be discussing this in front of the boy blunder?" Jinx hissed.

Cheshire disappeared for a moment then returned with Kittens I-pod and placed the headphones over Robins ears, blasting the song '_One way, or another_' at full volume.

"Spill, how'd you know about the roses?" Jinx hissed louder, not too worried about Bird Boy over hearing, even though he'd already gotten plenty of information that Jinx would much rather he had not obtained.

"Hmm, let's just say a little birdy told me."

Kitten, Jinx noticed, had hesitated on choosing the word '_little_' which suggested that said person was not little. Combined with this knowledge and knowing that the snitch had to be one of her team members as they were the only ones who were aware of the roses, and thanks to how well she knew her team she came to a quick conclusion.

"It was Mammoth who told you, wasn't it?" Jinx said as a matter of fact.

She was well aware of the crush Mammoth held for Kitten. He would always get bashful and shy around her, acting completely out of character. For some reason he also liked to try and use Gizmo as a way to impress her, picking on him to the extent that the poor little boy genius would always go into hiding whenever Kitten was around.

"How'd you know…? I mean, no" Kitten tried to recover miserably, earning her a shake of the head from a disappointed Cheshire and a roll of the eyes from a less than impressed Jinx.

"Tell your dad he's free to use Mammoth as tonight's dinner for his moths" Jinx said with a bitter sweetness, a huge grin on her face.

"Sure thing" Kitten shrugged. "Now, back to business, are you guys up for being my bridesmaids or what?"

"Not that I'm agreeing or anything but when is the ceremony being held?" Cheshire asked, having moved over to lean against the wall behind Robin and flicking threw Kittens play list, looking for songs to torment the poor boy, her next choice she decided to be merciful and put on '_That don't impress me much_'.

The irony of the song caused a smirk to form on Cheshire's lips. The song, pacifically the first two verses reminded her of Jinx and her own circumstances concerning the two red headed heroes. Best part was the irony would be lost on Robin who wanted to know what was going on between the villainesses and his fellow titans. Cheshire's grin widened.

"I was thinking about holding it tomorrow" Kitten said with a thoughtful finger tapping her chin.

Jinx let out a harsh laugh and Cheshire quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to look at the girl and instead continued flicking through the song list. She'd already decided the next song for Kittens precious Robin, '_Runaway_' by Avril Lavigne, again, irony as he couldn't run away and was trapped.

"And how are you going to get everything ready by tomorrow?" Jinx scoffed.

"I had everything prearranged anyways so it all works out" Kitten stuck her tongue out, waking over to her vanity table and retrieving her phone. "Everything's been sorted. The church has been chosen, the member of a justice of peace has 'agreed' to hold the ceremony, all the guest, who are all villains in case you're wondering, have been invited and the venue for the party afterwards has also been sorted."

"How long have you been planning this?" Jinx said disbelievingly, shaking her head and sitting down on the window seat that was covered in pink cushions and more frightfully cute teddy bear moths.

Kitten was oddly quiet, causing Jinx to look up. She swore she saw a tear trickle down Kittens cheek before the blonde quickly wiped away all traces of its existence.

'_Guy couldn't take a hint_' Kittens previous comment whispered in Jinx's mind.

Realization fell over her. "Kitten, did you want Fang to…"

"Anyway" Kitten cut in, "Are you going to be my bridesmaid's or what?"

'_Kitten… You wanted Fang to ask you to marry him didn't you? You're doing this out of jealousy like you did before_' Jinx thought, sadly looking at the blonde who was standing with her arms crossed and eyes refusing to meet the other girls.

"I've nothing better to do" Cheshire said from where she was sitting with her legs cross on the ground, still tormenting Robin with bad music choices. She had moved on to Miley Cyrus songs.

Jinx let out a sigh, "Sure, why not. So long as you promise to give my team back in one piece. With the exception of Mammoth that is, not to bothered with him. Or Gizmo for that matter."

"Awesome!" Kitten exclaimed, clasping her hands together and grinning wildly. "So, I'll send you the wedding details tonight, along with your dresses."

Cheshire nodded and flicked onto her next song, Robin let out a muffled cry of protest.

"Oh and another thing, come in civilian disguise. Just in case everything goes screwy and that way we don't draw to much unwanted attention, the last thing I need is unwanted heroes crashing my big day."

Cheshire nodded again but Jinx looked at Kitten with a quirked eyebrow. "So you want us to come in our civilian form? I'm sorry but I'm not about to give up my secret identity to bird boy just so you can…"

"Pardon? What about out identities?" Cheshire suddenly realized what Kitten had said and instantly snapped out of her sadistic little game of torturing Robin with the sound of music.

"Not you're real identities" Kitten sneered, "I'm not that stupid. In fact, let's make them up now so we know what to call one another!"

"Do we really need secret identities? Why can't we just go as our villain aliases? I thought you said only villains were invited" Jinx moaned, resting her chin on her elbow that was propped up on her knee.

"They are, but they're all wearing disguises while traveling there and then during the ceremony and party they'll drop the acts" Kitten explained. "It's all to avoid suspicion and any heroes sniffing wind of this. Think about it, a whole crowd of wanted villains in the one place, the heroes would have a field day!"

Jinx had to admit, she was pretty impressed that Kitten was considering everything, it was surprising to see Kitten being so furrow.

"Now names… Cheshire let's call you Kitty! After me!" Kitten grinned. Cheshire frowned behind her mask, she didn't like the name, it was stupid and unimaginative.

"As for you Jinx hmmm… Oh I know, let's use your Old mick name, Lucky!"

"What! We are not using that stupid name!" Jinx shrieked, leaping to her feet. She shot the sniggering Cheshire a death glare.

"Why is it they called you that anyway?" Kitten asked thoughtfully.

"Supposedly because if you crossed my wrath you were _lucky_ to live and tell the tale. That and the irony of it all" Jinx muttered.

Kitten nodded then grabbed some wedding invitations, "Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow. Oh and Jinx I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my maid of honor?"

Jinx was slightly taken aback, "Ummm, sure." She took the two wedding invitations from Kittens hand and stuffed them in her pocket.

Cheshire started heading for the door, leaving Robin to listen to '_Please don't leave me_' by Pink. As she walked by Jinx she grabbed the witch by her shawl and started pulling her towards the door, signally that it was time the two made their escape.

"Oh, and one more thing" Kittens grinned.

Cheshire inwardly cursed, there was always an '_oh and one more thing_' when it came to Kitten. She had hoped she could have escaped before Kitten asked for anything else. Damn Jinx and her bad luck.

Kitten untied Robin from the ceiling, still keeping him firmly tied up and gaged, she then surprised bother fellow villainesses by ungraciously chucking the boy wonder across the room and into the two startled villainesses.

The girls caught him and raised questioning eyebrows at their companion.

"Don't look at me like that! The bride can't see the groom until the wedding" Kitten crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"And what do you want us to do with him?" Cheshire asked.

Kitten snorted, "Don't know, don't care, just make sure my precious Roby-poo gets to the wedding on time. His tux will arrive at the same time as your dresses."

Kitten strutted over to the door and grinned widely, "Well thanks for everything, by girls, take care, by Roby" she happily cheered, planting a big kiss on Robins cheek before slamming her bedroom door in the trios faces.

"Well… This will be fun" Jinx said humorlessly.

"Uh-huh… Fun… So, who's babysitting the boy wonder?" Cheshire asked, turning to face the pink haired teenager beside her.

Jinx just quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

On the other side of the door no one saw Kitten walk over to the window, then slowly slip down to the floor, soft tears trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

(A/N) In case anyone's wondering, I chose _'that don't impress me much_' as one of the songs because the first verse of it reminds me of Jinx and Kid Flash whereas the second verse reminds me of Cheshire and Speedy.

This is a two Shot I think. It was going to be a one shot but I thought it was getting a bit long so, two shot it is.

Any questions feel free to ask and I'll reply the moment I get them or reply in the next chapter in the author notes. Suggestions, advice, criticisms and tips are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

P.S, I do not hate Miley Cyrus or find her songs torturous, I actually quite like them.

Spoiler: Next Chapter "Here comes the bride!" (Might change the chapters name)

But who will the bride be? Will Kitten succeed in marrying Robin, or will she marry someone else, or will she even get married at all? What if fate has other plans for a certain unlucky person. Just in case anyone's curious and if it offers any hints at all I am a hard core Flinx fan. Wink, wink.


End file.
